Arigatou dan Sayonara
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Mulai hari itu, kita selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berbagi cerita. Bercanda bersama. Tanpa aku sadari. Rasa yang sempat aku kubur, kini kembali hadir di dasar hatiku …


**Arigatou dan Sayonara**

**By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**SasuSaku AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**[Sakura]**

Sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, yang berarti sudah di penghujung musim gugur. Musim dingin yang akan mengingatkanku saat pertama kali kau menyapaku.

Musim dingin yang juga akan mendinginkan hatiku. Mendinginkan persahabatan kita yang hancur, persahabatan kita yang berantakan.

Dingin, seperti wajahmu saat meninggalkanku beberapa saat lalu. Meninggalkanku dengan rasa sesak di dalam hatiku. Kau tahu, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan jika mengingat keadaan kita sekarang. Apa tak ada harapan untuk kita kembali seperti dulu? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada kita?

Aku lelah terus berpura-pura tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, padahal setiap hari aku memikirkanmu, memikirkan hubungan kita yang hancur. Seolah kita tak memiliki alasan untuk sekedar berbagi cerita.

Tak hanya memikirkanmu, tapi juga memikirkan jika lebih baik aku menghilang darimu ketimbang harus memaksakan diri hadir di lingkup hidupmu. Namun, di sisi lain, aku bertanya apa salahku. Dari awal kau sudah tahu jika aku sudah memilikinya. Kau datang di saat aku telah memilihnya. Lalu, mengapa semua ini terlihat aku yang paling bersalah?

Aku memang menyayangimu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin bersamamu di saat aku masih bersamanya.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menatap kosong ke arah di mana kau pergi. Menatap hampa pintu yang baru saja kau lewati.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis menumpahkan rasa sesak di hati ini. Kenapa kita harus seperti ini? Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin memberanikan diri untuk menyapamu terlebih dahulu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, andai saja waktu itu aku tak membentengi diri dari para lelaki, apa kau akan menyapaku seperti _dia_ menyapaku? Seperti _dia_ yang tak terpesona pada Ino yang mempunyai paras jelita dan berbakat. Menjadi primadona organisasi menulis kita di kampus. Primadona yang begitu dikagumi banyak lelaki.

_Termasuk dirimu …_

Apa kau akan melihatku seperti _dia_ melihatku? Sebab, aku tahu aku bukan gadis jelita dan berbakat seperti Ino yang menjadi pusat perhatian dalam organisasi kita.

Apa kau tahu, sejak pertama kali melihatmu saat kita bergabung di sana, aku sebenarnya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh? Tapi, mengingat aku yang masih membentengi diri sendiri, keinginan itu kukubur dalam-dalam sampai pada akhirnya _dia_ datang menawarkan cinta yang tulus untukku dan membuat rasa itu semakin terkubur di dasar hatiku.

Tapi, mungkin Tuhan mempunyai rencananya sendiri …

.

.

.

_Saat itu, di penghujung musim dingin, aku sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihku. Aku melamun di bangku taman kampus, merasakan dinginnya udara dan juga hatiku._

"_Saku," sapamu sembari menepuk bahuku pelan._

"_Eh?" _

"_Kau kenapa?" tanyamu._

"_Eh … hehehe! Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku kikuk._

_Kau menaikan alis sebelum tersenyum tipis. Walau begitu, aku menangkap tanda-tanda keisengan di sana._

"_Bertengkar dengan si pemalas itu?" tebakmu._

_Tepat sasaran!_

"_Ya," jawabku pada akhirnya._

"_Membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita?" _

_Kali ini, aku yang terkejut._

"_Kau serius?" Kau mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahku._

_Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti kita. Kita sama-sama terdiam, tapi aku tahu kau mendengarkanku._

"_Baiklah …! Dia mendiamkanku," tuturku, "karena aku belum siap bertemu orang tuanya."_

_Tanpa menoleh, kudengar kau menghela napas. "Bodoh! Seharusnya dia mencoba mengerti, bukan malah mendiamkanmu."_

"_Menyebalkan!"_

"_Diamlah, Pendek! Bukan kau saja yang mempunyai masalah."_

_Suasana kita mulai mencair, tak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara kita._

"_Apa kau bilang, Ayam? Tapi tunggu, kau ada masalah apa?" _

"_Ino. Dia baru saja mencampakanku," ujarmu tersenyum miris._

"_Hah? Kalian sejak kapan?" tanyaku heran._

"_Ceritanya panjang," katamu, "nanti aku ceritakan, Pendek."_

_Tuk!_

"_Ya. Itu sakit, Ayam!" teriakku saat kau menyentil dahiku._

"_Dasar pendek."_

_Mulai hari itu, kita selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berbagi cerita. Bercanda bersama._

_Tanpa aku sadari. Rasa yang sempat aku kubur, kini kembali hadir di dasar hatiku …_

_._

_._

_._

_Awal musim semi. Saat itu aku dan dia kembali bertengkar, padahal satu minggu lagi hari ulang tahunku. Tapi dia malah mendiamkanku hanya karena hal sepele. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa bercerita padamu._

"_Ayam!" _

_Aku memanggilmu saat melihatmu di salah satu bangku kantin kampus. Menghampirimu yang sedang meminum jus tomat kesukaanmu seorang diri._

"_Hn. Ada apa, Pendek?"_

"_Dia kembali mendiamkanku," keluhku padamu saat aku sudah mengenyahkan tubuhku di sebelahmu._

_Kau memutar mata jengah. Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar keluhanku tentangnya._

"_Memang kali ini, apa lagi?" tanyamu pada akhirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari jus tomat yang sedang kau minum._

"_Aku tidak tahu, Ayam!" seruku kesal._

"_Tidak usah kau pikirkan," katamu, "nanti jidat lebar mu ini, akan semakin lebar. Kau tahu, hn?" _

_Tuk!_

"_Aw … sakit, Ayam!"_

"_Hn. Diamlah, gadis pendek! Mungkin dia ingin memberimu kejutan. Kau akan berulang tahun, bukan? Jadi dia melakukan itu!" serumu mencoba menghiburku setelah melepaskan tanganmu dari dahiku yang sedikit memerah karena ulahmu._

"_Tapi, tidak harus seperti ini, kan?" protesku._

"_Hh, lihat saja nanti." _

_Setelah berkata demikian dan kembali menyentil dahiku, kau berlalu meninggalkanku dengan seringai jahilmu._

_Benar katamu, satu minggu kemudian dia datang meminta maaf karena sudah menjahiliku. Ia melakukan itu hanya untuk memberiku kejutan. Memberiku seikat bunga mawar merah dan boneka Teddy Bear yang aku inginkan tepat di hari ulang tahunku._

_._

_._

_._

_Pertengahan musim panas. Saat itu kita sedang berada di ruang organisasi menulis. Namun, hanya ada kau dan aku di sana. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kau bergumam yang tanpa aku sadari membuatku menahan napas._

"_Sakura … aku, menyukaimu."_

"_Hah? Kau bercanda, kan?" tanyaku menahan napas terkejut._

_Kau menghadap ke arahku, menatapku dengan serius._

"_Tidak! Aku serius," jawabmu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku._

"_Tapi kau tahu, bukan? Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih," jawabku tanpa berani menatapmu._

"_Aku tahu, sangat tahu! Tapi aku akan menunggumu," katamu tersenyum._

"_Kau terlambat, Sasuke. Andai saja kau mengenalku lebih dulu," gumamku lirih._

"_Haha … ya, aku tahu. Aku memang sudah terlambat."_

_Kau tertawa seolah itu bukan hal yang besar. Tapi aku tahu, aku telah menyakitimu._

"_Maafkan aku. Kita bersahabat saja, ya?"_

_Kau tak menjawabnya, kau hanya tersenyum mengelus kepalaku._

_Mulai saat itu, hubungan kita berubah. Kau sudah tak segan-segan menunjukkan kasih sayangmu padaku._

_Tapi, suatu waktu kau berkata padaku …_

"_Aku akan menjauhimu," katamu mengejutkanku, "aku tak ingin membuatmu bingung. Aku tidak mau mengganggu hubungan kalian."_

_Inilah awal kehancuran hubungan kita …_

_._

_._

_._

_Awal musim gugur. Saat itu kita baru saja berbaikan dari kesalahpahaman. Kita saling mendiamkan satu sama lain, hanya karena kau salah paham padaku dan begitu sebaliknya._

_Sudah satu minggu kita berbaikan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau kembali dingin padaku, kembali tak acuh padaku._

_Seperti saat itu. Di depan kantin kampus, aku menghampirimu, bermaksud ingin menyapamu._

"_Sasu!" panggilku dari jarak sepuluh meter._

"_Hai, Sayang," sahutmu, "maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Lain kali saja, ya?" _

_Kau menghampiriku mengelus kepalaku sekilas, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. _

_Sasuke memang sering kali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sayang', ia lakukan itu jika kita sedang berdua saja._

_Lalu, apa yang salah denganku kali ini? Ia kembali dingin padaku. Apa dia berniat ingin kembali menjauhiku?_

_Benar saja. Sejak di kantin kampus waktu itu, ia selalu menghindariku. Bahkan sapaan dariku pun tak pernah ia gubris._

.

.

.

Sudah hampir di penghujung musim gugur, Sasuke masih saja mendiamkanku. Dingin padaku. Dua bulan aku seperti orang asing. Ingin menyapa, tapi aku takut kembali tak digubris olehnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya beberapa saat lalu, aku melihatnya sedang bergurau di ruang organisasi dengan satu anggota menulis kami, Naruto. Mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku menghampiri keduanya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto saat melihatku mendekati mereka.

"Hai, Naruto," balasku pada Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, lalu kembali meladeni Naruto yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Aku hanya melihat mereka tanpa berniat ikut pembicaraan keduanya. Sampai saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja pamit, hanya melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku melihatmu yang berada tak jauh dariku. Mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku mulai berjalan menghampirimu, berdiri menghadapmu.

"Kau masih tak mau berbicara padaku? Masih marah padaku?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Kau menoleh ke arahku. Menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku sedari dulu tak pernah marah padamu," jawabmu, "siapa bilang aku marah padamu?"

"Pembohong!" seruku.

"Pembohong?" tanyamu menaikan alis heran.

"Ya!" seruku keras, "kenapa kau selama ini mendiamkanku? Jika itu bukan marah, lalu apa?"

Kau menghela napas sekali lagi. Beranjak dari kursi menatapku cukup lama dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelum berlalu dari hadapanku, berjalan meninggalkanku dengan kenyataan yang baru aku sadari.

_Deg!_

Kau berniat menjauhiku, seperti katamu waktu itu? Kau ingin pergi dariku. Kau memang tak marah padaku, tapi kau menjauhiku, tak ingin melihatku, dan tak peduli lagi padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih punggungmu yang kian menjauh. Jadi, inilah akhirnya? Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita. Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini. Aku tak bisa memaksamu agar tetap menjadi sahabatku. Aku tahu, aku telah menyakitimu. Aku memang menyayangimu, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

_Aku telah bersamanya._

Kau tak perlu menjauhiku … karena suatu hari nanti, aku yang akan menghilang dari pandanganmu.

Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Terima kasih kau selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih atas kasih sayangmu padaku.

Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke …

.

.

_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_. _Sayonara …_

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N:**

Hallo, Yan balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini 😆😆

Oh iya, maaf ya ini Yan publish ulang soalnya ada banyak paragraf yg kurang jd Yan tambahin lagi dech😂😂

Hehe ya udah gitu aja. Sekali lagi silakan krisarnya Yan tunggu 😘😘

_Salam hangat dari istri 'halu' sah __**Yesung Super Junior 😙😙😙**_


End file.
